Episode 549
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=629 p.2-14, 18-19 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Brook - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "A Crack Arises! Luffy vs. Jinbe" is the 549th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Jinbe start their duel to see who gets to fight Hody, but their fight was cut short by Sanji's and Robin's interference. Meanwhile, Hody has ordered all his men to move out of the Ryugu Palace to the Gyoncorde Plaza along with the residents of the Fishman District, allowing the captured Straw Hats to plot an escape plan. While recovering, Jinbe explains that if Luffy fights Hody now, the people of Fishman Island will see humans as a violent race, but Sanji says they have a reason to fight Hody to save their crew. However, Jinbe still won't allow Luffy to go, thus resuming their duel. Long Summary Luffy and Jinbe start their duel to see who gets to fight Hody, and as Luffy tries to leave, Jinbe attacks him with his Fishman Karate, hurting Luffy. Nami wonders how it hurt him since he's a rubber man and Jinbe explains the mechanics behind Fishman Karate. As Luffy activates Gear Second and the two are about to clash, Robin interferes and as Sanji tries to save her, she disappears and Luffy, Jinbe, and Sanji all hit each other while the real Robin comes out of the forest revealing she's learned how to make clones of herself. At the palace, Brook comes up with an idea to escape and shows off a new skill that involves him separating his soul from his body shocking Usopp and Zoro. He explains that he learned this trick from praying one day and has been using it's power to peek on girls while giving a perverted look, much to Usopp's jealousy. Zoro tells him to find Papagu and get him a sword and says he'll cut the bars off of them. Brook eventually finds him, but Papagu is terrified and runs away screaming at Brook's ghoulish appearance thinking he's a ghost while Brook tries to tell him to give him a sword for Zoro. Meanwhile, Hody and his crew prepare to go to Gyonchorde Plaza to kill Neptune, however, the wound Zoro gave him is still hurting and takes more Energy Steroids to relieve him of the pain. As he's told of all the other Fishman moving into the homes on the island he says that's good and will make a new island of Fishman who hate humans. Fukaboshi and his brothers eventually defeat Dosun and his allies and head off to save their father. At the Sea Forest, Luffy, Jinbe and Sanji pick themselves up from the attacks they received and Jinbe tells Luffy the reasons they can't fight since it will just cause more hatred towards Fishman if humans get involved, especially the ones who stopped Arlong. Sanji states that since their crew is involved and the crisis that the island is in they just can't leave the way things are now and have to help. He also notices how quite Hachi has been and recalls his statement about Hody showing no mercy towards Fishman who are friends towards humans and asks if Hody and the others hurt him cause of their friendship together. Keimi also asks, but Hachi doesn't give a straight answer. Sanji says they have a reason to fight but then becomes all perverted saying it's to protect Shirahoshi and the mermaids he's met, much to Nami's jealousy. Luffy again tells Jinbe to move aside so he can beat Hody. However, Jinbe still won't allow him to go, stating that he himself must go and confront Hody, causing the two to duel again. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are added in the anime: **The scene in which Brook shows his ability to leave his body is expanded. The reason Brook was praying was because there was a time in which his musical career was plummeting. **The scene of Ryuboshi and Manboshi fighting the New Fishman Pirates is added. **Dosun's defeat by Fukaboshi is shown onscreen while it happened off-panel in the manga. **The scene with Pappug and Brook's spirit form is elaborated. Site Navigation it:Episodio 549 549